homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615 - Encouraging Outlooks
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:50 -- 08:50 AT: seriors!! 08:50 AT: i was just about to troll u 08:51 GG: I. Had. Thought. It. Best. To. Inform. You. A. Bit. Of. The. Plan. It. Seems. To. Help. Deal. With. The. Fuchsia. Blood. That. Is. Coming. 08:51 AT: yea ive been getting bits and pieces 08:51 AT: nyarla is involved which i guess 08:51 AT: makes him better 08:51 AT: than before 08:51 AT: um 08:51 AT: ur involved too? 08:53 GG: Mainly. More. In. A. Tighter. Perimeter. Sense.. I. Am. More. Able. To. Handle. Threats. In. A. Direct. Manner. Which. May. Not. Be. The. Most. Feasable. Approach. In. This. Case. 08:54 GG: Though. Admittedly. I. Do. Not. Know. How. Mr.. Aesona. Will. Go. About. His. Approach. Other. Than. It. Would. Be. Indirect. 08:54 AT: supposed to get some disks 08:54 AT: apparently 08:55 AT: talkin 2 him rn 08:55 AT: idk how that helps 08:55 AT: i asked ramira 4 help so all the physical fihting should be covered 08:55 AT: itd probably be okay if u didnt engage merrow 08:55 GG: Ramira? 08:55 AT: whos a he apparently 08:55 AT: umm the witch of debloom?? 08:56 AT: delbloom* 08:57 GG: I. Would. Never. Have. Thought. You. Would. Have. Been. Able. To. Recruit. One. Such. As. Them.. I. Know. Them. Only. By. Reputation. But. They. Are. Not. Normally. Charitable. 08:57 AT: well she was threatening me 08:57 AT: and then i told her there was a line 08:57 AT: and thenshe basically threatened to kill the empress 08:57 AT: i dont think she realizes who i ma 08:57 AT: so i basically just asked her if she wanted a go at another tyrian 08:59 GG: So. It. Would. Seem. Being. Indirect. With. Her. Made. Her. Work. Directly. For. You. 08:59 GG: Most. Ingenious. 08:59 AT: i suppose! 09:00 GG: It. Seems. The. Situation. Is. Indeed. Well. In. Hand. From. How. It. Sounds. Though. I. Had. Wished. I. Could. Have. Been. More. Proactive. In. This. Planning. Myself. 09:01 GG: Though. There. Is. More. To. Discuss. That. Does. Relate. To. The. Discs. And. The. Violet. Tower. That. I. Have. Told. You. About. Before. 09:01 AT: thats fine it sounds like libby p much commisioned nyarla to do it 09:01 AT: and then he went from there 09:01 AT: oh? 09:02 GG: It. Would. Seem. There. Is. Some. Plot. From. A. Group. Unknown. To. Somehow.... Destroy. Our. World. 09:03 AT: yea ive heard about that 09:03 AT: from the "oracle" 09:03 AT: apparently the seas are supposed to boil and thats how i die 09:03 GG: Ah. You. Have.... Talked.... With. Her.... Wait. WHAT.!? 09:04 GG: THIS. IS. UNACCEPTABLE.!? 09:04 AT: what why? 09:05 GG: I. Knew. She. Was. Trying. To. Distract. Me. From. My. Questions. 09:05 GG: I. Will. Not. Allow. You. To. Die. That. Has. Always. Been. My. Duty. 09:06 AT: yea i kno but its not bad 4 u to talk to other peeps 09:06 AT: or me either 09:08 GG: Yes. I. Understand. That. As. It. Has. Been. Made. Apparent. That. Their. Involvement. In. Preventing. The. Issue. With. The. Tyrian. 09:08 GG: Has. Been. Most. Relieving. 09:08 GG: Perhaps. I. Am. Misunderstanding. Something. 09:09 AT: wat? 09:09 AT: it has but 09:10 AT: from wat she told me 09:10 AT: she has a flush crush on u?? 09:10 AT: thats how she started the convo anyway 09:10 AT: kinda mad @ me 4 being int he way or something 09:10 GG: So. That.... Subject.... Was. Discussed. As. Well. 09:10 AT: mhm 09:11 AT: u just met her so 09:11 GG: I. Apologise. That. You. Ever. Had. To. Be. Involved. In. That. Particular.... I. Have. No. Words. For. It. Still. 09:11 AT: its fine 09:11 AT: i talked to her 09:11 AT: hopefully hse understands better now 09:11 AT: that even if she sees the future u have no idea who she is 09:11 AT: she cant just force u into a relationsihp 09:11 AT: over something only she knows 09:11 AT: so 09:12 AT: but talking to her should be okay! getting 2 kno her 09:12 GG: For. Reasons. I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Begin. To. Explain. I. Am. Still. Hesitant. On. That. Matter. 09:12 GG: But. Back. To. The. Matter. Of. The. Seas. Will. Boil.... 09:13 GG: Was. That. Something. That. Will. Happen. Or. Something. That. Could. Happen? 09:13 AT: yea take ur time 09:13 AT: she seemed to bug u out a bit 09:13 AT: if u were that upset that i talked 2 her 09:13 AT: but um 09:14 AT: considering she is trying to save me 09:14 AT: n that implies that i COULD survive 09:14 GG: Yes. That. Is. True.... 09:14 AT: i also think that spplies 2 the future she sees w/ u 09:14 AT: its soemthing that COULD happen 09:14 AT: not something that WILL 09:14 AT: u still have a choice 09:15 GG: Once. Again. It. Seems. This. Business. Of. Future. Seeing. Is. Not. At. All. As. Great. As. One. Would. Think. 09:15 GG: Though. It. Is. Giving. The. Chance. To. Prevent. A. Horrible. Situation. 09:16 AT: yea!!! 09:17 GG: So. Then. I. Take. It. You. Know. That. The. Business. Of. Saving. The. World.... Involves.... A. Game. 09:17 AT: yea 09:17 AT: im not sure hoow 09:17 AT: but 09:17 AT: i feel like the disks nyarla is supposed to be getting has something 2 do wi/ it but 09:17 AT: if its a battle game??? 09:17 AT: maybe its like aflarp 09:18 GG: I. Find. Any. Form. Of. Game. To. Be. Distasteful. Myself. 09:18 GG: But. If. It. Will. Save. This. World. And. You. It. Will. Be. My. Duty. To. Participate. 09:18 GG: Though. I. Can. Not. Help. But. Feel. Something. Is. Not. Quite. Direct. 09:19 GG: For. One. Thing. I. Found. Out. More. About. The. Creature. I. Mentioned. In. Regards. To. The. Violet. Tower. 09:19 GG: It. Would. Seem. It. Has. "Marked. Me." Possibly. In. Opposition. To. "Scarlet." 09:20 GG: Much. To. The. Oracle'S. Lament. 09:23 AT: ?? so scarlet is a person?? 09:23 AT: wait no we established that 09:23 AT: um 09:23 AT: how did it mark u 09:23 AT: r u sure tis in opposition? 09:24 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. It. Is. A. Physical. Mark. But. I. Believe. So. 09:24 AT: um mm 09:24 AT: so is there a good n a bad side 09:24 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. 09:25 AT: mmm 09:25 AT: r there others on the violet place w/ u 09:25 GG: I. Do. Not. Yet. Know. 09:25 AT: like i guess is there anyone else witht eh same dreams? 09:25 GG: Not. A. Dream. 09:26 GG: And. Yes. There. Is. One. With. A. Similiar. Dream. Though. Not. Of. A. Violet. Tower. 09:26 GG: But. Of. A. Gold. Moon. 09:30 GG: A. Troll. I. Had. Contacted. For. Research. Matters. Apparently. Had. Dreams. Of. This. Moon. 09:30 GG: Though. There. Are. Many. Differences. Between. The. Land. Of. The. Violet. Tower. And. The. Gold. Moon. They. Described. 09:31 AT: there's a gold one?? n srry um what should i call instead of dreams?? 09:31 AT: wats teh difference 09:32 GG: He. Refered. To. His. As. A. Dream. But. I. Know. Mine. To. Not. Be. A. Dream. 09:32 GG: Though. It. Appears. When. I. Rest. It. Is. Merely. Another. Realm. Of. Some. Sort. 09:33 GG: I. Suppose. The. Difference. Can. Be. Hard. To. See. From. An. Outside. View. Though. 09:35 AT: oh k so its mostly color? 09:35 AT: rn at least 09:35 AT: thats different? 09:35 GG: That. And. The. Creature. People. That. Inhabit. It. Are. Different. 09:35 AT: oh?? 09:36 GG: The. Ones. Of. The. Violet. Tower. Are. Black. But. The. Ones. Of. The. Gold. Moon. Are. White. 09:37 GG: Also. The. Gold. Moon. Seems. To. Have. A. Blue. Planet. In. Its. Sky. While. The. Violet. Tower. Does. Not. Have. Such. A. Feature. In. Its. Sky. 09:37 GG: And. Of. Course. There. Is. No. Sign. Of. The. Beast. With. The. Blue. Eyes. On. The. Gold. Moon. 09:39 AT: was the beast white?? theres a blue planet?? 09:39 AT: im kinda jelly kinda wanna visit these places 09:40 AT: boiling sea almost makes me think im not supposed to be involved in this? 09:42 GG: The. Boiling. Sea. Is. A. Possible. Future. You. Said..... If. The. Game. Is. Suppose. To. Prevent. That. And. There. Is. Some. Relation. Between. The. Game. The. Oracle. Scarlet. And. The. White. Beast. With. Blue. Eyes. Then. Perhaps. These. Are. Places. You. Will. Visit. 09:43 AT: thats tru ive just been so certain of my death by teh empress 09:43 AT: this changes everything 09:43 AT: um 09:44 GG: Is. There. Something. On. Your. Mind? 09:44 AT: idk i just 09:45 AT: havent done anything exccept feed the beast 09:45 AT: and stay in my hive 09:45 AT: for sweeps 09:45 AT: so this is weird 09:45 AT: i feel like GOING places 09:46 GG: It. Is. Great. To. Hear. You. Talk. Like. This. 09:48 AT: yea it feels great!! 09:49 GG: Far. Too. Often. When. Speaking. Of. The. Future. You. Have. Expressed.... Well. Not. Wishing. To. Speak. Of. The. Future. 09:50 AT: i was p sure i was gonna die so 09:50 AT: i mean i still might but 09:50 AT: feel kinda hopeful 09:51 GG: And. It. Is. That. Hope. That. Will. Strengthen. Your. Resolve. To. Find. Your. Strength. 09:51 AT: i hope so!! 09:51 AT: im rlly bad w/ spearkind 09:51 AT: so ive been rlly nervous 09:51 AT: but 09:52 GG: As. Has. Been. Told. Indirectly. To. Me. There. Are. Ways. To. Fight. Beyond. Just. Fighting. 09:52 AT: idk if i can still manage to deal with that heiress regalia stuff 09:52 AT: is there? 09:54 GG: It. Is. Not. My. Area. Of. Expertise. But. With. How. The. Plan. To. Deal. With. The. Tyrian. Has. Unfolded. This. Has. Been. What. I. Have. Seen. To. Be. The. Basis. Of. How. It. Would. Be. Handled. 09:57 GG: Not. To. Mention. You. Have. Found. Your. Own. Way. Of. Strengthening. That. Plan. 09:58 AT: it seems like and yea 09:58 AT: im glad 09:58 AT: kinda wish i was involved in the plan more 2 09:59 AT: feel bad that im out of it 09:59 AT: its all about me apparently 09:59 AT: and the world 09:59 AT: but 09:59 AT: i should be leadering moving the pieces i guess?? mm 10:00 GG: That. May. Perhaps. Be. What. Could. Be. Your. Strength. Your. Direct. Path. To. Success. Is. Yours. To. Find. 10:00 AT: okay yea 10:01 AT: um well 10:02 GG: For. Now. I. Shall. Prepare. Just. In. Case. The. Outer. Phase. Of. The. Plan. Does. Not. Quite. Fall. Into. Play. 10:02 AT: i guess i still gotta deal with the turian 10:02 AT: yea 10:02 AT: i think itd be a good idea 4 back up nearby 10:02 AT: if me and ramira cant deal with it 10:02 AT: i guess ill have to 10:02 AT: unlock my trident 10:02 AT: if i can find the key 10:02 AT: :/ 10:02 GG: That. May. Be. Prudent. 10:03 GG: May. This. And. The. Future. Plans. Succeed. As. We. Hope. 10:03 AT: yea!! 10:04 AT: before u go!! i have a request u r probably not gonna like it 10:04 GG: What. Is. The. Request? I. Shall. Follow. This. Duty. Even. If. I. Do. Not. Like. It. 10:05 AT: u can take ur time with it and yea u cant say no 2 this i kinda need this 10:05 AT: apparently the oracle answers things 4 favors or info 10:05 AT: last we talked she asked me to ask u 2 talk 2 her 10:05 AT: so 10:05 AT: i need u to at least one time 10:05 AT: talk 2 her 10:05 AT: i wanna kno what the disks are 10:06 GG: I.... See.... 10:07 GG: I. Will. Do. As. You. Ask. 10:07 GG: By. Your. Leave? 10:07 AT: yea gl! ty serioos :) -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:08 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios